Alliance
by Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel
Summary: What happens when Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur? What will they do when two sisters arrive in Camelot? What happens when Merlin starts having dreams of Arthur's death? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Preface

**!I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

**One-shot: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic  
****Preface**

* * *

I had no idea what would happen next.

All I knew is that it was up to Arthur.

Would I live, or die.

Had I destroyed the future of Camelot with my reckless behaviour?

I was about to find out.

* * *

**I know that was an extremly short preface but I am posting all the chapters tonight so enjoy!  
This is my first Merlin fanfic so...  
Tell me what you think!  
Please review.  
Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	2. Chapter 1 Truths Revealed

**!I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

**One-shot: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic  
Chapter 1. Truths Revealed**

* * *

"Merlin! Get in here" the price shouted angrily from his chambers.

"What is it, sire?" Merlin asked

Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant and pointed at the dirty clothes on the floor. "I need my clothes and this whole room cleaned by the time I am back; I have to be in the grand hall with my father tonight to greet our guests, so the clothes must be spotless, the room needs to be done anyway. Got it?"

Merlin nodded his head and walked over to the filthy clothes and gathered them up.

"I have something I need to attend to. I'll be back just before our guests arrive."

Merlin stopped looking at the mess and watched as Arthur left. "Yep, not like I have anything _else_ to do."

Merlin left to clean the clothes and returned an hour later. He placed the clothes onto Arthur's bed and looked at the room.

He began cleaning the room, but as he sat to scrub the floors he started to feel tired as that morning, before his usual work with Arthur began, he had been helping his mentor, Gaius, with his medicine practise. But for Merlin, that meant cleaning and running around for the physician.

Merlin's head dropped as he fell asleep, thinking of who the guests to the castle were.

**~o~**

He awoke when the sky had darkened and he knew Arthur would be back any second.

Worried, Merlin did only what he could think of doing. Magic.

He had used the same spell many times to clean his own room, so he stood up off the floor and recited the words to the spell.

As he finished speaking things began to fly around the room, cleaning itself.

Just as Merlin was about to uncast the spell, the door opened and Arthur entered.

As Merlin saw he had entered, he lost his concentration and all the objects still in the air, fell to ground with loud 'thuds'

"What the hell! Merlin!" Arthur shouted after he had composed his face.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin said timidly

"Was that- was that you?" Arthur asked sceptically

"Was what me?" Merlin tried to play dumb, but had obviously failed

"Merlin, even you aren't that stupid. Were you doing magic?" Arthur asked in a harsh voice

Merlin unsure of what to do replied with one simply answer that could kill him, or ignite a better friendship with his prince.

"Yes"

* * *

**This is a random thing. I know it is done often but I thought I would give it a go.  
Tell me what you think!  
Please review.  
Enjoy!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	3. Chapter 2 Life or Death

**!I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

**One-shot: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic  
Chapter 2. Life or Death**

* * *

_Previously_

_Merlin unsure of what to do replies with one simply answer that could kill him, or ignite a better friendship with his prince_

"_Yes"  
_

"That was you? That was really you?"

"Yes, Arthur that was really me" Merlin tells him.

"But how? I mean, you're a servant and clumsy and annoying. How do you have magic?" Arthur said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" He said, almost to himself.

"No, I didn't mean it like- wait. You haven't done any magic on me? Have you?" Arthur said with venom in his voice.

"Of course not, well, only to save your life but other than that, no." Merlin said in a rush.

"Other than saving my life? When have you saved my life Merlin?"

"That could take a while" Merlin half laughed.

"No, go on I want to know." He persisted.

Merlin sighed "okay, but I'm warning you now, you won't like half of it, or all of it or-"

"Just get on with Merlin" Arthur interrupted.

"Well, there was the very first time when I still thought you were a pratt, or well, more of a pratt than you are now really, but-"

"Merlin" Arthur warned.

"Sorry, err let's see, when I pulled you out of the way of the dagger and the king made me your servant"

"Granted, but that wasn't by magic"

"Well actually, yes it was. How else would I have gotten there so fast? Ah, and there's the time I had to go to The Blessed Isle of Avalon, for the cup of life after you got bitten by the Questing Beast. The time when we went to my village, it was me who used magic to save us all. Oh and the time that-"

"Okay Merlin, I get the point, you saved my life a lot. But what I want to know is why? Why not use the power to kill me or my father and take over Camelot? Or at least tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how well you would take it and, well, because it's my destiny, to keep you alive" Merlin said with a sad smile "and no matter what, that is what I'm going to do"

"why is it your destiny and not someone else's? And how do you know?" Arthur asked.

"that is something I can't tell you, but I guess you're just going to have to trust me"

"I guess so, well let's see it then"

"see what?" Merlin asked bewildered.

"your magic you idiot" Arthur said annoyed.

"oh, right"

Merlin turned his attention to the things still lying on the floor and cast the same spell as before, and as he finished saying the incantation, the items on the floor began to fly once more around the room.

"amazing" Arthur whispered.

"lots of fun too" Merlin said, his eyes still focused on the room.

"your eyes change colour?" Arthur asked, more than stated.

"err, yer. They do it whenever I use magic" Merlin admitted.

"what else can you do?" Arthur asked, becoming more interested every minute.

"whatever I want to really"

"Really?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded slowly, almost suspiciously.

"why? I am not playing any pranks or anything. If I get caught I'm dead!"

"one little prank and that's it" Arthur pleaded.

"fine, but just one. God I feel stupid right now"

"oh, come on Merlin, it'll be fun. Arthur said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Anyway, you're always stupid, it makes no difference"

"Thanks" Merlin muttered to himself. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be with your father?"

"That's exactly where were going" Arthur said.

"Oh, no" Merlin sighed.

**~o~**

They made their way out of Arthur's chambers and down the corridors towards the great hall.

"so what have I got to do?" Merlin asked Arthur

"Can't you read my mind" Arthur replied

"I'm a warlock not a physic" Merlin stated in a stiff tone "and anyway, this is way too dangerous; I'm going to get caught"

"oh shut-up Merlin, all you have to do is create a few little mishaps for our guests" Arthur said slyly.

"what do you mean mishaps? And who are the guests?" Merlin asked.

"a few trips and things like that, and our guests, well I think you'll want them gone soon as well, I know my father does."

"why?" Merlin asked warily.

"you'll see" Arthur said as he walked into the hall and stood beside his father and Merlin behind him.

After a few minutes the doors to the hall reopened and two fairly small, blonde women walked up to stand before Uther.

"Welcome to Camelot, lady Serena and lady Justine" Uther said as the two approached him.

Merlin looked to Arthur, and he nodded slightly, signalling Merlin to do anything.

So Merlin concentrated on the lady Justine who was about to speak.

"Thank- *cough* -you" The ladies voice deepened after she coughed. "It's an-" she stopped speaking, not being about to correct her voice.

"what Justine was saying" Serena continued "was that we very much appreciate everything you have done for us."

The lady Serena took a step forward and Merlin made her loose her footing and trip forwards.

At this point, Merlin was still unsure of why the king and Arthur wanted the two women to leave.

The Lady Serena picked herself up and continued to speak "If you will excuse us, we would like to settle in, some" Uther nodded and the two women made their way out of the hall.

When they re-entered Arthur's chambers, Merlin walked to the centre of the room and put his head in his hands for a moment.

"why did I do that? They seemed nice enough? I have never used my magic to purposely hurt someone!"

"Merlin calm down" Arthur said "it's no big deal, besides you didn't really do much"

"No, I stopped before it got out of hand!" Merlin yelled

"look I'm not going to tell my father, you're not going to hurt anyone-"

Merlin cut him off "what you think I like using my magic like that! The only time I ever enjoyed it was when I first fought-" Merlin stopped himself.

"fought who, Merlin?" Arthur asked

"you" Merlin finally said in a quiet voice.

"what you mean after you called me an ass?"

"A royal ass, but yes. Because you were being such a pratt." Merlin said.

"so, that's how you managed to get that far, normally I can kill someone in seconds."

Arthur walked towards Merlin "so, when you threatened me, you meant with you magic"  
(First episode –The Dragon's Call– when Merlin insults and threatens Arthur)

"yes, but I wasn't thinking properly then, I would have said anything to sound tougher" Merlin said worriedly.

"okay then, well as long as you keep doing your job and don't get caught by anyone else, I can't see any reason why this can't be kept between the two of us."

"thank you, Arthur" Merlin said as he began to leave.

"Who else knows about your magic?" Arthur asked

"only Gaius, why?"

"I don't want anything getting out, but I trust Gaius. Now, there isn't anything else your hiding from me is there?"

Merlin thought for a moment "no" he said simply

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning Merlin"

**~o~**

Merlin made his way down a set of stairs, and came out in to a dark cave.

"Dragon?" he shouted.

The great dragon flew down and landed on the rocks in front of Merlin.

"ah, young warlock. You have done well. Arthur trusts you and your magic and will one day soon unite the land of Albion, with you at his side."

"Yer, well at the moment he only wants to pull pranks" Merlin said fairly annoyed.

"Calm down young warlock, the prince will learn soon enough"

"Let's hope that's very soon. I don't know what else he's going to get me to do"

* * *

**If anyone wants a different ending, give me an idea and I will happily write it.  
Please review.  
Enjoy!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	4. Continue or Not?

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to know the following...

Should I continue writting Alliance? I had a review asking to continue so I will need ideas...  
a) No, don't continue  
b) Yes, continue  
c) Yes, continue. I have an idea.  
d) No, don't continue. Not good enough.

I'm really not sure where to go with this and my betta EdwardsStupidLamb1918 doesn't watch Merlin .... Shocker I know! .... so she can't help me :(

But anywho, one random idea can spark my imagination so ... please vote and then message me your ideas if you have them

Please review so far and thanks to sarahelizabeth1993 for reviewing already!

Good luck with anything and everything...  
!x~Frankie~x!


	5. AN Forum

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but if anyone is interested, there is a forum up, on which you don't need a login etc.

It's about fan-fiction and fan-art in general seeing as there isn't any on fan fiction.

Please take a look; it was made by _Yoshino in the Moonlight4_

Here's the link – http:fanbbs (dot) net/

Thanks!

!x~Frankie~x!


	6. Please read!

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, I wanted to tell you guys about my site that you can share ideas and get advice from other authors.**

**This is a new site, so join up and share your ideas**

**http:// fanfiction-story-share (dot) ning (dot) com/**

**Thanks guys **

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	7. AN Important, please read

Hey guys, I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated anything for a very long time. I have been exploring my other styles of writing and have written a few shorter stories and got loads more ideas.

Unfortunately I have lost interest in my current Twilight stories _The Last Sunset_ and _Warning Crescent_. I'd like to have finished them but I have tried writing them and come to dead ends every time. I won't be putting them up for adoption or anything like that but I won't be finishing them either and I am very sorry to those of you who wanted more.

I am trying to continue _Alliance_ because it is only a short story so far, but that may take time.

Now that it is finally the summer holidays I will be trying to write more new things and get some stuff up but no promises guys.

Sorry again and thank you to anyone who favourited etc.

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	8. Name Change!

**Important!**

Dear Readers, I have decided to change my pen name from **Edward'sNewBella17** to **Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**

**That is all**

!x~Frankie~x!


	9. Chapter 3 If Only He'd Known

**Hey guys! I figured that, well people wanted me to continue this, and I may not be able to finish it but I am going to give it my best shot!**

**Thank you **_horsegirl332211 _**for the story alert! And I love your story **_Friend or Foe? _**is awesome! Go check it out people, another Merlin!  
Thank you to **_momo99momo _**for story alerting as well! **

**I hope you guys like it, I did write it a while back but I wanted to be sure I could do at least one or two more chapters to finish.**

**But I'll shut up now! Hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 3 – If Only He'd known**

_Previously_

"_Calm down young warlock, the prince will learn soon enough"_

"_Let's hope that's very soon. I don't know what else he's going to get me to do"_

**~o~**

"_Merlin!" Arthur shouted from a short distance away. He knew that the prince was in trouble and acted quickly, running to find him._

"_Arthur!" He shouted as he saw him lying on the stones in the empty courtyard. _

_The prince's hands grabbed and scraped against the ground, trying to hold himself as something pulled him further into the darkness._

_Merlin, who had paused from shock, once more ran to Arthur and took hold of his hands; trying to pull him from the danger._

_The once empty courtyard was beginning to fill with the people. One face that Merlin did not mistake was the King, who could only look on in anguish as his only son faced his death._

"_Use your magic Merlin!" The price shouted in fright, forgetting the people that were now gasping at this news. "Do it! Now Merlin! Save me! I beg you!" tears flowed freely down the young prince's face. He knew his mistake to his friend, but he did not want to die._

_Merlin became fearful of the people around him, he didn't want to show his magic, especially not to the king, he would die for certain. _

_So against his better judgement, Merlin relied on himself to save Arthur._

"_I've got you Arthur! Just hold on!" he continued to shout encouragement at the prince who was quickly loosing strength against the demon that held him captive._

"_What are you doing Merlin? Help me!" the prince's final words cut through Merlin as he was pulled from his hands. Merlin fell back onto the hard stone and sobbed as Arthur's screams suddenly halted._

"_You let my son die!" The king shouted furiously and stepped towards Merlin with his sword raised and held to his neck. "And for that, I will kill you with happiness." _

_Merlin looked into the eyes of his mentor and friend Gaius, who looked at Merlin with only disappointment._

_The king drew the blade away from Merlin's neck and lifted it above his head, bringing it down with such a force._

_Merlin took the sword gladly. He had failed. Arthur was dead because of him. _

_The blow struck Merlin with such speed-_

Merlin awoke suddenly, sitting upright and breathing heavily. He shook his head lightly, trying to forget the dreams he had been having.

He moved from his bed and dressed, soon going to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door before entering. The prince was asleep in his bed still and Merlin moved over to the heavy curtains and pulled them open. The sun shot through the room, awaking the prince.

"Argh, Merlin" he groaned and rolled onto his side. He swung his legs over the bed and sat on the edge, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning light. "Couldn't turn the sun down, could you?"

Merlin's smiled quickly faded and he stared at Arthur "not funny" he said flatly and collected Arthur's clothes for the day.

"Come on Merlin, it was just a joke" Arthur chuckled and took the clothes from Merlin and got dressed. "What's got your knickers in a twist anyway?" he asked. Merlin heard the underlining seriousness in his tone.

"It's nothing" Merlin brushed it off, he didn't want to tell Arthur he'd been dreaming of his death, he may think it's some sort of premonition. Although Merlin wasn't sure himself what the dream meant.

"Come on, that face is defiantly _something_" Arthur urged.

"It's just I've been-" he stopped himself, maybe telling Arthur wasn't for the best. "I still don't understand what that was with those two women that arrived in Camelot?"

"Lady Serena and Lady Justine? Well, there's a bit of a story there. Lady Justine once lived in Camelot but she used magic and was sentenced to death, Lady Serena was visiting from another city. She is a King's Ward, as is Justine's sister. Of course we do not believe it was by coincidence that she happened to visit only minutes before her sister was due to be executed. If my father were to prove that sort of disloyalty to other cities that we are supposed to be united with, it would cause problems to say the least, so my father had to release Justine. They returned to their homeland, and have only visited once before this."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because Lady Justine still uses her magic and abuses our loyalty. You know how hard it is for my father to let magic pass, let alone like this. But of course they visit more because they have to than want to."

"But if she still uses her magic" Merlin thought aloud "that means that she may realise I have magic as well."

"How does that work?" Arthur asked confused "can you, sense each other or something?"

Merlin looked pointedly at Arthur "No, but if you use magic, it's easier to spot someone else who is also using it."

"Oh, so will she know from what you did earlier?" Arthur asked.

"Possible but unlikely" Merlin said "but while they're here, I'm not using my magic."

**Hope it was okay! I'm writing chapter 4 this second so I have something to go by when I'm come back to it :)**

**Review please! **

**!x~Frankie~x! **


	10. Chapter 4 Revealing

**Thank you **_Chezza456 _**for favouriting, alerting and your review! I wasn't sure if I should add in the dream to begin with, but then I figured it would be a good fall back if my other ideas don't pan out :)**

**Thank you to **_horsegirl332211 _**for reviewing and favouriting :)**

**Chapter 4 – Revealing**

"_Possible but unlikely" Merlin said "while they're here, I'm not using my magic"_

**~o~**

Lady Justine's POV

"It was magic! I know it when I see it, especially when it's being done to me" Lady Justine huffed and sat on the bed in her and her sisters chambers.

"What does it matter sister, whoever did it obviously isn't there to harm us, those were only tricks! They mean only to tell us we are unwelcome; not that you can blame them. I only wish to know who it was, considering Uther would sentence any sorcerer to death."

"Yes, as do I. But tricks can easy turn nasty Serena; and I plan to find out who they are." Justine walked over to the table, where a small box sat. She undid the catch and looked inside, sighing to herself whilst her sister pondered her actions.

Narrator POV

"Really Merlin, couldn't you put in a little more effort than that!" Arthur shouted at him from across the archery field.

"No, not really!" he shouted back, still crouching behind the heavy target he held to cover himself.

"Oh, just run around some more! You're making it too easy!" Arthur laughed

"Why don't you run around with this and I'll shoot at you?" Merlin lowered the target from his face to see the Prince's reaction, but quickly recoiled as an arrow sailed towards him. "I'll take that as a no" he said to himself as he began moving with the target again.

It wasn't long before Arthur began to tire of archery practise, as always, he liked being able to do as he wanted; especially when it involved annoying his manservant.

"Let's go hunting" he called as he neared Merlin, walking to put his bow and remaining arrows away.

"Really?" Merlin said, breathless from carrying the target and collecting the rest of the arrows.

"Yes really, come on Merlin, we'll even take the horses most of the way." Merlin took a moment to consider that, being able to take a break and race Arthur across the open field, before nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Arthur grinned "go get the horses then." He clapped Merlin on the back and went to his chambers, leaving Merlin a little stunned and annoyed.

Less than half an hour had passed before the two men were saddled up with the hunting gear, heading out of Camelot. As they got to the fields outside of the castle walls, Arthur took off at a gallop, calling behind him back to Merlin "Race you!" Merlin picked his horse up into a gallop as well, cursing under his breath, how did he always fall for this?

Lady Justine's POV  
A While Earlier

After preparing a few surprises for when I found out who had embarrassed me with magic, I went to look around the castle; it was only by chance that I ended up hearing my name mentioned as I walked down a hall.

"_Because Lady Justine still uses her magic and abuses our loyalty. You know how hard it is for my father to let magic pass, let alone like this. But of course they visit more because they have to than want to."_

"_But if she still uses her magic that means that she may realise I have magic as well."_

"_How does that work? Can you, sense each other or something?"_

"_No, but if you use magic, it's easier to spot someone else who is also using it."_

"_Oh, so will she know from what you did earlier?"_

"_Possible but unlikely, but while they're here, I'm not using my magic."_

I quickly went back to my chambers and changed clothes, I was going to follow them and wait for the best time to catch them off guard.

Arthur's POV  
In The Forest, Present Time

"Come on Merlin, I want to actually catch something." I sighed, annoyed. "How long does it take to tie up a couple of horses and bring the hunting gear?"

"Well, it would have been quicker if you helped" Merlin interjected.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't to do the work, now would you Merlin" I smirked at him before heading further into the forest, Merlin close behind.

After a while, I caught sight of a deer up ahead. I turned to Merlin, putting my hand up to stop him, and my finger to my lips to keep him quiet before I carried on. I pulled my bow out, readying an arrow to shoot when I got closer. I had just lined up the shot when I pushed over, Merlin on top of me, and I watched as the deer ran off.

"_Merlin_" I said angrily.

"I'd thank him, if I were you, Prince" said a voice behind me.

"Get off me Merlin" I shoved him off and stood up to face Lady Justine.

"Now, now Merlin" she scolded "don't even think about it or I'll put this arrow through Arthur's head." I could see the arrow lift in my peripheral vision as Merlin stepped in front of me.

"I'll stop it before it gets there" his voice was hard, like nothing I'd ever heard of him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought it would be obvious" she cooed "no one embarrasses my sister and I"

"Is that all? You're going to ruin the relationship our kingdom's have because I embarrassed you?"

"Well, I'm not going to ruin it. You will. Don't you see Merlin, I know how powerful you are, I know that you could take me down without words"

"Then why challenge him?" I questioned.

"Because he will kill me. And then our kingdom will proclaim war, and Camelot will suffer. There are many magical beings that have similar relations that want revenge on Uther, and will willingly fight on our side. But I also know that that is not what Merlin here wants, so I feel that I can come out of this situation unharmed."

"Well know I'm just confused. You want revenge on us for embarrassing you, but you don't want to kill Arthur because you know I'll kill you. So what are you doing here?" Merlin threw his hands in the air.

"Before we carry on, Merlin?" I nodded to the arrow, still by my head.

"Oh sorry" he said, his eyes glowing as the arrow was thrown away from me.

"Now, what do you want then?" I asked.

"No, thank _you_" Merlin grumbled behind me.

"Shut it Merlin"

"If you two ladies are done" Justine continued "I'm here with a warning. If you think that you and your _dragon _can stop the forces upon you, you are highly mistaken."

"_Dragon?_ You never mentioned a dragon Merlin!" I shouted at him.

"Well, it didn't seem like the right time to tell you" he defended himself.

"We'll discuss it later" I said through my teeth.

"How do you know about the dragon? And what forces?" Merlin asked.

"There are a lot of things out there Merlin, a lot of people with and against you. With all my kingdom's allies, I know a lot of things that have been happening outside of Camelot. People are planning Merlin, I may not be a threat to you, but some are as strong, if not stronger than you. People you trust might not be able to be trusted any longer. Those you fought will turn to you for help. It will be your choices that count, but those choices will determine not only the fate of you and Arthur, but of Camelot and Albion."

"Why are you telling me this?" It was as if I wasn't there as they spoke to one another.

"Because, as much as I despise Camelot for what Uther almost did to me. Albion will be a better life for us all, but some don't see that. I had hoped that I would not run into you Merlin, but when someone used their magic on me, it was not threatening. It confused me, but I did not presume you would be so stupid as to use it in front of Uther himself."

"Well, I didn't get much choice in the matter." Merlin gave me a pointed look and I held my hands up in surrender.

"You should listen to him more Arthur, he saved your life many times, including a moment ago when I almost got that arrow through your skull. He's more knowledgeable and brave than you think." I wasn't going to live that down.

"You could fool me" I muttered "but all joking aside, what are we going to do about this? What do I have to do with it? And what is Albion? Actually, I have a lot more questions than that."

"Firstly, Merlin you may need this. I do not know what it is for, I was told to give it to you a long time ago" she pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to Merlin. "Now, I'll leave the explanations to you Merlin, I must return to my chamber. My sister and I will leave in the morning." Justine walked back towards Camelot and disappeared after a few moments.

"Well then Merlin. Time to tell me _everything._"

**So, hope that was a good twist from thinking she'd try to kill Arthur, I think that too many have tried and failed that. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review please :)**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	11. Chapter 5 Explanations

**Thank you for your review **_Chezza456 _**to be totally honest, I'm not sure why I did it in third person, I'd planned it for Merlin's POV but never mind, from now it will all be in first person POV :)**

**Thank you to **_Seagirl90 _**and **_momo9momo_** for favouriting :D**

**Unfortunately because this was only supposed to be a one shot, I'm not sure where I'm going with the story. So far I've just been writing away and hoping for a good ending to pop into my head. But I really am trying to finish both **_**Alliance**_** and **_**There's A First Time For Everything **_**as soon as possible so that I can move on with my new story which is almost complete and also with a new project myself and a friend are working on – more info on the A/N below.**

**Chapter 5 – Explanations**

"Well then Merlin. Time to tell me _everything._"

**~o~**

Merlin POV

I ignored Arthur, spotting a small box left where Lady Justine had left; opening it to find a delicate golden chain that held a circle with a three leaf formation emerging in different directions, there was a note in the box saying 'I thought you might need this'. Taking it out of the box, I put it round my neck and tucked it into my clothes.

"Well Merlin? How about we start with the dragon?" I cringed at his tone.

"You weren't supposed to know about the dragon" I sighed "you weren't supposed to know about any of it" after a long look from Arthur, I told him how I met the dragon when I first came to Camelot, of the prophecy he told me and that I was a Dragon Lord, and answered all of his other questions.

"Wow. So I've really been out of the loop the whole time you've been here?"

"Pretty much, yes" I said dryly; walking off in the direction of the horses.

"And I'm supposed to become king, and unite the kingdoms to form Albion? With you at my side to protect me?"

I carried on walked to the horses, ignoring him.

"Where are you going Merlin?" Arthur called after me.

"Back to Camelot, maybe?"

"The horses are this way..." he trailed off, pointing in the opposite direction I was heading.

"I knew that" I said after a pause and walked the other way, untying my horse and getting on.

"For some master of magic, you're still quite dim, you know that Merlin?" He said, smirking at me.

"Whatever, are you coming?" I said to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Fine" he sighed, sorting his horse and heading back to Camelot.

As soon as we reached the gates, I dismounted and ran to my chamber where I knew Gaius would be. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted after me, but I ignored him again.

"Gaius?" I called as I walked in, seeing him working at the far table. "I was wondering if you knew what this is." I said, taking the chain from around my neck and holding it out to him.

"Uh, let me see" he went and retrieved a book from one of the many shelves, placing it on the work bench and searching through it. "Aha, here it is. It's a Triquetra; witches believe it to be a powerful protective charm. Where did you get it?"

I told him about what happened in the woods, about how Arthur knew about my magic.

"Well, this is definitely a development. How could you let him find out anyway, Merlin?" Gaius said accusingly.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" I slumped down in my chair and looked at the charm. "Why do you think she left it for me?"

"Maybe she's on your side but worries for her safety, or maybe she's just nice?" He said sarcastically.

I sighed and went to my room, laying on my bed and thinking about what all of this meant.

**Thank you for still reading this story or any of my others; I've been a terrible author so far but I plan to get better.**

**The project myself and a friend are working on is a new Digimon adventure! It's Digimon: Saviours and we'll be releasing all the details when a good portion of the episodes have been written. There are various sites and social networks already set up so that we can get started as soon as possible. **

**If you want to chat to me, ask any questions/advice or say hi; you can get me on my Twitter, which is Ceska_Mundy**

**Thank you and please review!**

**~Ceska**


	12. Chapter 6 What's Going On!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 6 – What's Going On?**

_I sighed and went to my room, laying on my bed and thinking about what all of this meant._

**~o~**

Merlin's POV

_It was cold and bitter night, I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth but could find none. Sniffing and rubbing my already sore eyes, I continued walking for what felt like hours before I saw a body lying in the ferns of the forest. I immediately knew who it was._

"_Arthur.. Arthur!" I ran to him, falling to my knees and rolling him onto his side. He groaned in pain, clutching his side, but I was thankful he was even alive. _

"_H-help me Merlin" he said weakly, I pulled him off the ground, being careful of his wounds. "We have to be quick; i-it could come back"_

_I looked at the prince's face, covered in dirt and blood. "What could come back?" I asked him, slowing my pace as he winced. "Arthur, tell me what it is."_

_He looked into my eyes, tears forming in his own. "Worse than anything we've ever seen Merlin, I'm scared." His eyes closed as he fell limp in my arms._

"_Arthur no! You need to stay awake!" Tears began to form in my eyes, I couldn't leave him…_

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"*_

_A great swooping could be heard from above as the dragons wings sounded like a heartbeat. _

"_Please! Take us to Camelot; I need to get him to Gaius!" I begged the dragon, I needed him right now._

"_Young warlock, I cannot refuse you, but I am unhappy about this" he said calmly._

_I nodded and began shifting the prince onto the dragon's back._

_He took us to the boarders of the city; it wouldn't take me too long to haul the prince to the gates before the guards could help me._

"_Oh, that dragon!" I heard a delirious voice sound as I started to carry the prince away._

"_Well seeing as you're awake, help me out a little and walk!" He shuffled his feet, and it wasn't long before he started to regain full consciousness._

"_Guards, help me carry the prince to his chambers, he's been injured. Someone get Gaius as well!" I shouted as soon as I saw the first guard._

_They ran to help and we soon got him into his chambers. Gaius confirmed that he had a concussion but it could have been more serious._

"_What attacked him then?" Gaius asked as we entered our own chambers._

"_He didn't answer me, he was scared. He said it was worse than anything we've ever seen." I said sadly, dragging myself to my bed. I didn't want to think about what all of this meant yet; and I soon fell asleep. _

"Merlin, wake up! Arthur has been looking for you!" Gaius' voice shook through me and I sat up.

"What? How is he? Shouldn't he be resting after what happened?" I said worriedly.

"After what happened? What are you talking about Merlin?" Gaius said, probably equally as worried.

"We came in last night, after he was attacked; you said he had a concussion and he was covered in cuts and bruises"

Gaius rose an eyebrow at me "that never happened Merlin, you must have been dreaming"

"No!" I said, sure of myself. "I remember it all, I was out looking for him, he said he was attacked and I called the dragon to take us back to Camelot when he passed out! I remember Gaius, I do!"

"Please Merlin, calm down. I promise you, he is fine. You never left your room last night."

"But I-" I shook my head. Come to think of it, I wasn't in my clothes like I remembered falling asleep in. I wasn't covered in mud or sweat. "I don't understand, it didn't feel like a vision or anything, it was like a memory."

"Maybe you should you get ready and find Arthur, that will assure he's fine. We'll talk more about this later." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

That was the second time I had anything of the sort with something happening to Arthur.

"I know I wasn't dreaming…" I muttered to myself.

**~o~**

***Spell to summon the dragon, found from – wiki/Spells**

**More information on Digimon: Saviours will be going up on my profile when we're ready!**

**~Ceska**


	13. Chapter 7 No More Secrets

**Thanks for still reading guys! Please review!**

**Chapter 7 – No More Secrets**

"_I know I wasn't dreaming…" I muttered to myself._

**~o~**

Arthur's POV

"Oh so you finally decided to show up then" I said angrily as my useless servant waltz into my chambers.

"Sorry, ruff night's sleep…" He trailed off. "What do you need done?" His face was almost bored but tinged with worry or guilt.

"Merlin is there something wrong?" I asked genuine concern.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just a dream I guess." I muttered.

"You guess? Merlin what's going on, we hardly need to keep secrets anymore" he reasoned.

I sighed "yes but I don't think you'll like this one…" I trailed off, starting my chores for the day.

"Merlin, no more secrets" he said sternly, leaning against the bed post and waiting for me to explain.

"Okay" I took a deep breath and plunged straight in. "I had a dream but it was more like a memory; I found you in the woods after you had been attacked by something. You said it was the worst thing we've ever seen. I made the dragon take us back to Camelot, got Gaius to check your injuries and he said they weren't that bad so I went to bed. When I woke up Gaius told me that none of it had happened, but something keeps telling me that it will. Or at least that it's a sign of what's to come."

Arthur stared at me for a moment. "And you're sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"No!" I shouted, adamant that it may be some kind of vision.

"Okay, okay" he sighed. "Well, what can we do? You think you had some kind of warning but do you know what it's warning you of? Something happening to me or the coming of this creature I spoke of?" He asked. "And if we don't know that then there's nothing we can really do, is there." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I've had another dream" I said.

"Oh"

And so I explained about my previous dream with Arthur at the hands of another unknown creature, but I stood by as the king and the people of Camelot watched my failure.

"Would you do that?" he asked quietly "Leave me so as not to reveal your magic"

"No Arthur! I've sworn to not only the dragon but to myself that I would protect you. In the dream, it was as if something was stopping me from thinking logically, blocking my conscious mind somehow" I explained in hope he would understand. He only nodded in response, continuing with his previous task.

"You wanted to know Arthur" I muttered, getting on with my own work.

Don't forget to review! And if you have any suggestions/ideas etc. about the direction of the story, they would be most appreciated as this is all I have written so far and am running out of ideas! Thanks!

~Ceska


	14. That's It!

Okay guys that's it! I've re-read the whole thing today and tried to think of ideas but I've got nothing!

I wasn't happy with this story because it was supposed to be a one shot; I also want to finish _There's A First Time For Everything_ and so unless someone gives me a decent idea or I get a good number of reviews asking me to continue, I'm going to completely take down this story.

I have one more short story to upload after _There's A First Time For Everything _and then I need to focus on Digimon: Saviours that my friend and I are working on.

So if you really want this to continue, please review. If you can give me ANY ideas as to where you want this story to go then PM me. I check my emails multiple times a day so I will reply/discuss/get started on anything as soon as I receive ideas.

And I urge people to review after reading ANY story! It really helps a writer to focus on what YOU want and makes them WANT to write for you. It only takes a simple 'Well done!' or 'I love this story!' etc. to make someone feel their work is appreciated.

So get reviewing and idea giving guys! I hate giving up on stories and as I previously said, I don't let others adopt my stories.

Thanks!

~Ceska


End file.
